Talk:WataMote Chapter 158/@comment-27702860-20190613220000/@comment-3434177-20190617023126
“They actually went against what is in the books so imagine if the "Fanboy" started writing about how Tomoki entered into a love triangle with Ogino and Hatsubishi! And Yoshida was killed by a wandering pack of squirrels!” That sound to a so much terrible finale, just one series has disappointed me to that level, and pitifully that hasn't finished, Dragon Ball was part of mi infancy, and seeing how Dragon Ball Super spoiled, crashed and pooped all good it was in it, that was something unforgivable, and believe me, I tried to being torerant and open minded with DBS, but when I saw how Trunks created a "Genki-sword" from nowhere, which was composed of energy of little less than 50 people for "defeating" Zamasu, that was my breakpoint, and worst all, it's there are lots and lots of people who praise current series and lick Toriyama's books even when clearly Dragon Ball has been prostituted completely. I must admit I feel some pride that I never got into Naruto. Though, I have followed some pretty embarrassing series . . . purely for educational purposes of course! Yes. "Education!" I think it's better not knowing too much, no offense. “Well I think he makes a point of messing with such manga conventions. Such as her "sitting at the window." She even begins high school fantasizing about being such a character. She sees others as such stereotypes but we all know that, other than maybe Minami, none of the characters are such stereotypes.” What it drew my attention toward Tomoko, it was her imagination, her way of seeing world, the fact she is a weirdo, and how she deals with these aspects of herself in the environment where she lives and interacts, as well as the people whom she ever stereotyped unfold themselves at time that NT show them. And seriously, does Minami have redeemable traits? “She is a flawed person, like most. She has ugliness. I do think she has moments of "good," she was good to her brother, but somewhere into her middle school her social anxiety started to show. Because Yū was kind to her, that was a cushion. She is getting better. Which is the point. These "slice of life" and "journey motiff" stories always seems to involve Perfect People so, like, where is the tension? Tomoko is a girl with flaws growing up. She has started, in her own way, to care about others.” Her flaws, her very much flaws, that aspect by which people around internet have accused her of being one of the worst characters in manganime world, yeah, I have watched reviews about that. And remarking what I pointed in above, it's strongly involved with her perception of world, I want to see how someone like her unfolds herself, how she grows up as character, because, I can be sinning of fanboy and ignorant, but I saw greatness in her since moment I watched very first episode of anime. Of course, I also want to see how Tomoko makes connections with people who are around her, it's for that reason chapter 92 it's so frustrating for me, because when it's true Tomoko's prejudices and Yoshida's aggressiveness end up colliding each other, I feel like if there were an invisible barrier which keeps relationship between those two from being closer, because after all what it has happened, I still want think they can become in great friends. " Anyways, what I find interesting about Tomoko is that while she has her social anxieties, she does create a lot of her own problems. She also seems to want to get better. I think this is why so many fans who had difficult teen years see themselves in her in a way. I also like that the series has not become "stupid" where A Hot Guy takes her under his wing to "make her better" or, despite Fan Boy Claims, it is not some huge Yuri fest.” You just said it, seeing what Tomoko is able to do together with all her problems, it's what it maintains me at edge of seat, the fact she is constantly developing and how her actions has effect in others, but at same time maintaining still her essence, it's for that reason it pisses me when people in 4-chan complain over and over about how Watamote became in a generic moeshit, or Tomoko is now a normalfag, even more than when they accuse to Yuri of being retconed to a completely different character, saying Asuka is a shallow Stacy who is there just for replacing Yuu, or they treat Ucchi like if she were just a gag character (yeah, I know how she uses to behave). "Why not hate on Yuri? She actively pushes good people away. She also listens to Nickleback!" Yuri depicts the side introvert of Tomoko, her issues for forging bounds with people, she uses to avoid any unnecessary interaction with them, but when those people become important for her, it's where her "Yandere-mode" unleash, and despite she is slowly opening herself toward Tomoko's friends, that side persists, it's for that reason she acted glad when noticed Tomoko could not get admitted in Aoyama because her grades. “Uchi is a Wall of Text on her own, and she is finally seeing the effects of her behavior as it alienates her friends.” I say it once more, I hate fandom treats Ucchi like just a "gag character", which it's quite ironic given fact Watamote is a black humor comedy, myself can't explain why I feel so much favoritism for her. We know she cares a lot her friends, and at difference of Sachi-Nori-Maki trio toward Minami, that Emoji Gang really cares for her, when Miyazaki discovers (probably from Akane) that Ucchi appeared from nowhere in her group after lunch in cafeteria, that is going to be a big problem, every doubt concerning her crush toward Kimoi girl will be dispelled, and I can't imagine an scenery where things won't ended up being a disaster. "Team Tomoyota all the way! Though if Kuroki and Wada got together....I could see that working out a little too well. I fully expect Kuroki to "explore" her sexuality with a female classmate first and foremost." I hate myself for shipping Tomoko x Kiyota, I know there are not any basis which support that relationship, and the most probable it's NT do Tomoko be a single women at finish of manga, but even so, that impulse still exists.